The present invention relates to devices for holding coins so that they are conveniently stored and yet are readily accessible for use.
In the past, coins have generally been stored in cloth or leather purses having sets of locking jaws which function as a closure for the device. However, such purses allow the coins to move freely within them; consequently, the coins can create rattling noises when the purse is carried by the user. Moreover, coins carried in such purses are not in any way arranged for convenient use according to their denominations. Alternately, coins have been stored in spring-loaded stacks within small cylinders or barrels or in an edge-to-edge fashion within elongated slot structures which retain the coins in place by gripping them along opposite edges. However, these devices have generally proven to be inconveniently bulky for carriage within a pocket of the user's clothing.